NBB: Rocky Road to Recovery
by hangman005
Summary: This is the 6th story in the series. Alex is frustrated, After 2 months confined first as a prisoner then recovering in hospital Alex is getting bored and restless. Made worse by his dads refusal to let him do anything. How much can Alex, or Nat take?
1. Free, But Not Free

"Geez Nat you don't look to good" Rosalina said as Nat stifled another yawn. He was looking extremely tired as though he hadn't had slept in a number of days.

"Just tired…" Nat said yawning again.

Rosalina put her arm around Nat.

"Alex still not getting a lot better?" Rosalina asked.

Nat shook his head.

"I know it's only been a couple of days, but he still wakes me up when he has his nightmares" Nat yawning again.

"It must be so hard on him," Rosalina replied.

"It's hard on all of us, it doesn't help that Alex is starting to get bored and restless." Nat said, he knew the strain on him was starting to show.

"Your dad still won't let him go back to school?" Rosalina asked.

"Dad, doesn't like it when Alex leaves the apartment. I agree I don't think Alex is ready… that's why he hit me." Nat said revealing a lump on his forehead.

Rosalina looked into Nat's eyes, she leaned closer and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"It will all work out," Rosalina said quietly.

Nat wished it would, but experience had taught him otherwise.

They both stood up and picked up their bags, school had been a pain as usual and both were glad to take the time to talk on the trip home. They walked around the corner. Nat looked up as heard a window break and saw a drum falling to the ground.

Nat didn't look surprised as the drum hit the ground.

"Wondered how long it would take before Alex did something like that." Nat said sighing.

Rosalina concealed a smirk at how unassuming Nat was. After all it wasn't a particularly funny situation. They both entered the building and climbed the stairs.

"Just let me go outside!" Alex said hotly as Nat opened the door.

"We've talked about this Alex, Not until you get better" Mr Wolff responded as calmly as he could. Despite the initial relief of being out of Vancouver, Alex was feeling stifled and enclosed being cooped up in the apartment.

Nat and Rosalina slipped through the door shutting it behind them.

"Nat, Tell dad to let me go outside," Alex pleaded.

Nat looked at Alex who was staring at him desperately.

"Alex… listen to dad," Nat said heavy heartedly, he felt sorry for Alex he knew his brother was frustrated, he had been cooped up inside for around two months, first as an abused prisoner of Juanita's aunt and then as a patient in hospital.

"I just want to go outside!" Alex said angrily.

"Could we just take him once around the block?" Rosalina asked

"It's not like walking a dog Rosalina," Nat said quietly.

"Last time we chased him ten blocks down the road." Mr Wolff added.

"If you let me go out more, I wouldn't want to go as far." Alex argued.

"What if he holds my hand all the way?" Rosalina asked, she didn't think it was healthy keeping Alex locked up all the time.

"Fine," Mr Wolff hesitantly agreed. At least he would be able to have a small break from Alex who he had been keeping a close eye on since his return.

"Thank you Rosie," Alex said quietly and walked over and grabbed her hand. As much as he wanted to go as far he could, he knew Rosalina might be his best chance to get outside more often.

"Coming Nat?" Rosalina asked.

Nat shook his head, he wanted to rest, he knew Alex would be a handful later on that night so he would need all the energy he had.

Rosalina shrugged and dropped her bag down on the floor and took Alex downstairs. Out in the open Alex was almost like a little kid, and she remembered overhearing a phycologist saying that emotionally Alex had regressed to a 5 year old, but would get back to normal once he got more comfortable.

"How have you been Alex?" Rosalina asked as Alex slowly plodded beside her.

"I'm bored, and I can't do anything or go anywhere…" Alex said depressed. He thought once he was out of hospital it would be clear sailing. But Alex had found he couldn't starve off the nightmares and found himself having panic attacks brought on by different things.

While Rosalina took Alex for a walk Mr Wolff took the opportunity to get someone in to fix the window. He knew it would be harder to do so with Alex around.

Twenty minutes later and Alex found himself reluctantly walking back inside, still holding onto Rosalina's hand.

"Enjoy your walk Alex?" Nat asked from the couch where he was laying.

"No thanks to you," Alex said coldly.

Rosalina stood there quietly, she could feel the frustration both brothers were feeling.

Alex let go of Rosalina's hand and walked up to his room. It was a mess, Alex had tried to amuse himself but had found that task impossible and hadn't bothered to clean it up. He kicked his way through the mess on the floor and dropped himself heavily on to his bed and just stared at the bottom of Nat's bunk. Alex had no enthusiasm for anything he didn't know when he would next get the chance to go outside.

Alex heard his phone go off as he got a message, Alex just stared at the mess on the floor, he knew his phone was down there somewhere.

"Argh, I hate being the bad guy," Nat said frustrated as Alex went upstairs.

Rosalina just gave Nat another hug.

"Your just doing what you think is best," Rosalina said quietly

"Yeah… but still" Nat said sighing.

Rosalina just gave Nat another hug.

Nat and Rosalina just sat there hugging for about an hour. They didn't say a lot but Rosalina needed Nat to feel that she was still beside him.

"Nat, can you get your brother for dinner?" Mr Wolff asked, "Are you staying Rosie?"

"No I better get home," Rosalina said getting up and giving Nat a kiss.

Nat stood up.

"See ya tomorrow," Nat said as Rosalina left.


	2. Difficult

He then turned and walked upstairs.

"You know Alex you really should clean up this mess" Nat said as he kicked a path through the mess.

"You do it," Alex said impassively.

"Alex you made it you clean it up," Nat said annoyed.

"Your keeping me locked up in here, you do it" Alex said frustrated.

"Not this again," Nat said exasperated.

"Yes this again," Alex said.

Nat was getting fed up, and he could tell by the look on Alex's face that he was in no mood to co-operate.

"Anyway dad says its dinnertime." Nat said trying to hide the apprehension in his voice.

Alex didn't budge.

"I'm not having any," Alex said defiantly.

Nat had expected this but was still annoyed. He wasn't sure how long he could put up with this.

"Are we doing this the easy way or the difficult way Alex?" Nat asked though he already knew the answer.

"We're not doing this either way" Alex persisted.

Nat didn't hesitate he went over and grabbed Alex making sure not to touch the hair, he had accidentally pulled Alex's hair which had brought on a panic attack.

As Nat pulled Alex, Alex grabbed onto the side of the bed. Alex couldn't wait to finally have the cast off his arm as during time's like these it was too awkward.

Nat just kept pulling until Alex let go. But he still struggled to move them both.

"STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" Alex screamed.

Nat turned around and saw that Alex's cast had somehow managed to get itself caught on the bed.

"Sorry Alex," Nat said wearily let go of Alex and went to free his cast.

Alex's arm was sore, he felt his arm being straightened even though the cast kept his arm bent. But as a plus for Nat, Alex had forgotten all about resisting.

Alex whimpered holding his arm as he followed Nat downstairs and sat down at the table. Nat went into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard pulling out all the medication prescribed to Alex. There was a bit of a range from some to calm his nerves to sedatives to some to control his mood and lately they had to get something to help combat Alex's depression. Nat grabbed one of each except the sedative. He was also pleased to see Alex still had a couple of painkillers left over Nat grabbed one and threw it into the mix as well before grabbing a glass of water and taking them over to Alex.

"Here you go Alex," Nat said giving Alex the glass and holding his hand with all the pills open.

Alex dug through the pile before taking only the pain killer and swallowing it.

"Come on Alex you need to take all of them" Nat said quietly.

"I don't want to," Alex said heavily.

"They'll make you better," Nat said moving his outstretched hand closer.

"No they won't" Alex said depressed. "Nothing makes anything better,"

"Come on Alex, I don't want to force fed them to you" Nat pleaded.

Alex just looked up at Nat resigned.

"If you want me to take them you'll have to" Alex said quietly.

"Fucken Hell" Nat swore under his breath, he could see that the painkiller was starting to make Alex feel jaded but he wasn't holding out hope that it would be easier.

Nat looked to his dad for support but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Nat emptied his hand into the glass of water and came up behind Alex. He tried to simply pour the contents into Alex's mouth but Alex kept it tightly closed.

"Why do you have to be so fucken difficult?" Nat whispered to Alex before grabbing Alex's nose.

Alex began to panic and struggle as Nat poured the medication down his throat. Nat finally let go once he was sure that Alex had swallowed it. Alex slid off the chair and landed on the floor where he desperately tried to breathe.

"I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Alex said panicking as he struggled to get air in his lungs.

Since Alex's last panic attack they had been lent and oxygen bottle and mask. Nat quickly pulled it over to him and put the mask over Alex before turning on the tank. Alex's panic attacks were more unnerving than anything and they were part of the reason Mr Wolff didn't want Alex to go back to school yet.

"It's ok Alex, just take deep breaths" Nat said sitting down and putting his arm around Alex.


	3. Snapped

"I don't know how much longer I can stand this" Nat said tensely.

Rosalina didn't think she had ever seen Nat under so much stress before.

"I think it's unfair on both you and Alex that he's not getting the right help" Rosalina said quietly, as much as she knew Nat and Alex would hate it she didn't think that Alex could get the care and treatment he needed living at home.

"Not this again" Nat said agitated.

"Mr Wolff, could you please stop talking and listen to what I am saying," the history teacher said annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Nat said angrily as he finally snapped.

The class fell silent and everyone just seemed to stare at Nat.

"What did you say!?" The teacher said aghast.

"Shut… The… Fuck… Up… Was that really so difficult to understand," Nat said as angry as before.

The teacher was at a complete loss of what to do.

"Nat come up here" The teacher stuttered,

"Blow me," Nat said defiantly

"Nat are you alright?" Rosalina asked widely stunned.

"Do I fucken look alright" Nat snapped back.

"Mr Wolff, come with me"

Nat didn't hesitate he stood quickly grabbing his bag. He moodily followed the teacher out of the classroom as everyone's eyes followed him. Five minutes later Nat found himself standing in front of the principal.

"This isn't like you Nat, what's going on?" Mrs Schnamp said concerned.

"What the fuck do you think?" Nat asked angrily.

Mrs Schnamp stood up and walked out of the office. Half an hour later she returned with Mr Wolff and Alex who was looking just as frustrated as ever.

"Just let me go see her dad," Alex pleaded tugging on his dads arm trying to get him to let go.

"Alex, I've told you a hundred times… No!" Mr Wolff said forcefully.

Alex scowled as his dad pulled him along until they sat in a couple of chairs by Nat.

"If we could I would like to speak just to you" Mrs Schnamp said to Mr Wolff.

"Nat take your brother and keep an eye on him" Mr Wolff said quietly, he had wondered how long it would take for Nat to break.

"I want to go and see Juanita" Alex said quietly to Nat.

"Shut up Alex" Nat said angrily.

"What's with you?" Alex asked frustrated, '_why did people treat him like he was a naughty brat_.' He thought.

"You got me in trouble" Nat accused.

"How could I do that I was at home," Alex protested.

"By waking me up each time you had a nightmare," Nat said annoyed.

"It's not my fault, I don't want to have them" Alex said more frustrated.

Nat just glared at Alex he didn't care whether Alex wanted to have them or not, he was annoyed that he couldn't get any sleep while he did.

Alex was pleased that he finally got his cast off earlier that day and Nat could see some benefits in it aswell, Not that he had any intention of telling Alex what they were.

They just sat there both as frustrated and annoyed as each other.

"Screw this I'm going to see Juanita," Alex said after quarter of an hour.

Alex stood up Nat did too.

Alex tried to take walk away but Nat pushed him back into the chair.

"Sit down and shut up Alex," Nat said, he was too annoyed to have any sympathy for his brother.

"No!" Alex said trying to stand up again.

Nat glared at his brother and took of his on belt.

"What are you going to do with that?" Alex asked suspiciously.

Nat didn't say anything instead he grabbed Alex's arm and tied it to the arm of the chair.

"I can just undo it," Alex said getting angry.

"Right…" Nat said sarcastically as he pinned Alex's other arm down, and with his other hand removed Alex's belt.

"What are you, gay?" Alex asked as he tried to fight Nat.

Nat paid no attention and once he had Alex's belt began to tie Alex's other had to the arm of the chair.

"Stop it, or I'll…" Alex started trying to think of something to say.

"Or what?" Nat said uncaringly, as he finished binding Alex's arm.

Alex leaned as far as he could before biting Nat's hand.

"Owww, you faggot," Nat said angrily pulling his hand back and massaging it.

Alex couldn't recall seeing Nat so pissed off.

"This isn't fair!" Alex shouted trying to break free of the binds.

"I never said it was now SHUT UP!" Nat said his left eye twitching.

"Or what?" Alex said aggressively.

"I'll break your arm," Nat said menacingly.

Alex turned pale as he remembered when Juanita's arm broke his arm, he cringed at the sound of it, and was scared he would feel the pain again.

Alex began to struggle against the bonds.

"I Can't Breathe! Let me go!" Alex cried trying to breathe.

"Just take deep breaths" Nat said refusing to untie Alex.

"I can't breathe" Alex cried again breathlessly.

"Deep breathes" Nat said again, abating his anger enough to calm Alex down.

"I don't like it Nat, it's so unfair" Alex whimpered.

"Life's not fair Alex," Nat said.


	4. Not Like Nat

Mrs Schnamp poked her head through the door.

"Nat, can you come in here for a few minutes,"

Nat looked around and back at Alex before going back into the office.

"Sit down Nat, we need to ask a few questions," Mrs Schnamp asked.

Nat sat down beside his father. He was nervous he wasn't sure what to expect.

"We know what you did today was out of character" She said quietly.

"You work that out by yourself?" Nat said annoyed.

"Nat!" Mr Wolff said shooting him an icy glare.

"We also noticed how you haven't done any of the homework set, which is also out of character," Mrs Schnamp said trying to ignore Nat's aggressive attitude.

"You don't say…" Nat said sarcastically.

"I know what happened with Alex…" Mrs Schnamp began.

"Wow… Who doesn't" Nat said with fake amamzement.

"Cut the attitude Nat, you're behaving like Alex." Mr Wolff said irritated.

"Just how much sleep have you had since you got back?"

Nat shrugged.

"A bit I guess," He said quietly but apprehensively.

"How much time have you had to do homework?"

Nat shrugged his head.

"Keeping an eye on Alex is pretty much a full time job," Nat said in the same tone as before, he wasn't sure where this was going.

"Do you have any time alone?"

"What did I just say," Nat said with more irritation in his voice.

"Do you think Alex has got any better since coming home?"

Nat shrugged.

"I don't know…" Nat said before pausing, "Why are you asking this?"

"I'm just trying to find a course of action to take," She said quietly.

She looked down at the notes which she had scribbled down.

"I would like to speak to all three of you tomorrow morning if that is possible,"

Mr Wolff just nodded and he and Nat stood up and walked out of the office.

Alex was unsuccessfully trying to undo the belts with his teeth when they walked out.

"Nat untie your brother," Mr Wolff said frustrated, he was at loss at what to do with his sons.

Nat undid the belts restraining Alex, who was almost frothing at mouth. He was still extremely angry and annoyed especially at being bound by Nat, when he climbed into bed.

He was reluctant to take the sedative, but when Nat promised to force it down his throat, Alex relented. Having the medicine forced down his throat both by Nat and Juanita's aunt increased his fear of taking anything. It was also fear of having another panic attack as the feeling of not being able to breathe was driving Alex mad.

When Alex saw the sinister look on Nat's face as he began to drift off to sleep he suddenly wished he hadn't taken them in the first place.


	5. Night Of Terror

Alex woke with a start, and found his screams were muffled by a gag in his mouth. Alex tried to pull it out, but found his hands were tied behind his back. Alex tried to scream louder as tears started to run down his checks. He was scared and didn't know what was going on.

Alex started kicking the top bunk trying to wake Nat, it didn't take long before Nat climbed down the ladder half asleep.

"Sorry Alex" he whispered remorselessly"But I need sleep"

Nat pulled the sheet off Alex, and grabbed Alex's thrashing legs and tied them to the foot of the bed.

Nat then stumbled up the ladder and his snores told Alex he had gone back to sleep.

Alex thrashed around trying to break free but found the task impossible. He trying screaming again but in the end just broke down and cried. He hated feeling completely helpless it reminded him of the state he was in when he was Juanita's aunt's punching bag. The more Alex tried to fight the bonds the more he felt helpless, and the more he felt helpless the more he remembered his ordeal until he finally wet himself. He sobbed harder and he lay in his urine.

Alex was exhausted and completely beside himself by the time the alarm went off in the morning.

Nat stirred and slowly climbed down of the bunk, feeling better then he had in ages. He looked down at Alex and didn't regret a thing, he really couldn't be bothered doing everything to Alex's aid.

He bent down ignoring the smell of urine and whispered to Alex.

"If you tell anyone, I will do this every night," He threatened, though he was pleased to have at least one good nights sleep.

Alex just nodded, he didn't want it to ever happen again.

Nat untied Alex's legs before he untied his hands. With that done he grabbed some clothes and went for a shower.

Alex sobbed as he took the gag out of his mouth.

Mr Wolff heard Alex sobs and entered the room. He slightly shook is head as saw that Alex had wet himself, of course he didn't know the story.

"Why can't it all stop?" Alex sobbed.

"Come on Alex, stand up," Mr Wolff said pityingly

Alex slowly stood up, he was less upset at getting off the cold wet bed, but he was still uncomfortable in his wet boxers.

Mr Wolff gave Alex a hug to comfort him, even without Nat's 'intervention' he was at loss to see any improvement in Alex and knew that it was distressing Alex.

Nat came out of the bathroom five minutes later and saw Alex and Mr Wolff hugging. He could see that Alex hadn't spilled the beans.

"You should get yourself cleaned up," Mr Wolff said to Alex letting him go.

Alex looked up at his dad.

"When will I get better?" He sniffed.

The question troubled Mr Wolff.

"I don't know Alex," He said sadly.


	6. Dr Stein

After Alex showered got changed and had breakfast they went back to the school for the meeting with Principal Schnamp.

After they all went in and sat down, Mrs Schnamp brought someone else into the room.

"This here is Dr Stein," She said quietly introducing the lady.

Nat looked apprehensive, she didn't think he was crazy did she.

"Your probably wondering why I am here," She said softly.

No one said anything so she continued.

"I'm a psychiatrist, I specialize in treating Post Traumatic Disorders."

Nat looked at her.

"I'm not crazy so you can piss off," He said angrily.

"I don't think you are," She said to Nat before turning to Mr Wolff, "If it's alright with you I would like to ask Alex a few questions."

"I'm not crazy either," Alex said before quietly whispering to his dad, "I don't want to,"

"Why? Don't you think he has to put up with enough of you so called doctors" Nat asked annoyed.

"I just want to examine Alex for myself," Dr Stein said ignoring Nat's attitude.

Mr Wolff agreed although hesitantly, he didn't want Alex to think he was ignoring him.

"It'll be alright Alex," Mr Wolff whispered before Dr Stein took Alex into a separate room.

"What's going on?" Mr Wolff asked a little bit perplexed.

"I'm sorry for interfering, but the general picture you gave me yesterday was that you were unsure whether or not you could give Alex the help he needs." Mrs Schnamp said quietly. "I am supposed to inform Child Services if I think a student is living in unfavourable conditions, but I thought it would be counter productive in this case."

"What do you mean Unfavourable circumstances?" Mr Wolff said irritated.

"What the Fuck are you saying, dad can't take care of Alex," Nat interjected fuming.

Mr Wolff and Mrs Schnamp tried to ignore Nat's out burst.

"Alex's, dare I say it, mental state requires a lot of attention and you can see that it is taking its toll on Nat's schoolwork and his attitude. I'm trying to see if there is a way to improve Alex's condition so that both he and Nat can return to a normal… or normal for them routine."

"Like what?" Mr Wolff asked.

Mrs Schnamp shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm not the psychologist"

A couple of minutes later Alex and Dr Stein walked back in and sat back down.

"To be truthfully honest I can't see any improvement. He was very guarded, especially when I tried to find out what he did this morning." She said once she sat down.

Nat twitched slightly but no one noticed.

"He had a nightmare and had an accident." Mr Wolff supplied.

Alex just grabbed onto his dads arm as he blushed.

"I don't want people knowing," Alex whispered angrily to his dad.

"How often does he have nightmares?" Dr Stein asked.

"Everynight, and it keeps me awake. If you've got away to shut him up I'm all ears." Nat said glaring at the Dr.

She ignored Nat's last remark before continuing

"What about wetting the bed?" She asked again.

Alex glared at her.

"I don't want to talk about it" Alex growled.

"He had some problems in hospital, but until last night he was good." Mr Wolff said.

"He pisses himself! Happy?" Nat said frustrated.

"Thanks Nat, why don't you just tell the world!" Alex said angrily, wanting to burst out and tell what really happened.

"Does he take any medication?"

"He takes these three times a day, though he doesn't like to," Mr Wolff said pulling a bag containing the canisters of medicine out of Alex's school bag.

Dr Stein looked through her notes for five minutes before coming up with an idea that she would put them.

"What I am about to put to you is completely your choice…"

"Wow did you think we were just going to let you do whatever?" Nat said hotly.

Mr Wolff shot Nat a dangerous glance.

"I think Alex would be better suited getting treatment at St Corstaphines…"

"That nut house…" Nat sneered.

"Nat should be in the nut house he's the one acting crazy!" Alex shouted.

"It's not a nut house," Dr Stein said exhasperated, "It is a hospital that caters for youth who have suffered through a range of traumatic events, for example 9/11"

"Sounds like a nut house too me," Nat sneered before turning to Alex. "It's perfect for you"

"I'm not a nut!" Alex said through clenched teeth.

"No one's a nut and for the last time it's not a nut house," Dr Stein said quickly before continuing, "Most patients came in for a few hours, on a regular basis. But there is a ward for those who need more extensive treatment… I think Alex would be better suited there."

"Nut house," Nat coughed.

Everyone in the room just glared at him.

"And for how long?" Mr Wolff asked drawing everyone's attention away from Nat.

"Ideally until he gets better, but patients are usually there between a week and a couple of months. We are a short term care facility."

Alex stared at his hands, he was at a loss to how being locked up somewhere else would be any different.

"What kind of treatments do you offer?" Mr Wolff enquired.

"It depends on the patient, Counselling, group therapy, confidence building, to name a few. Each person has different needs."

Mr Wolff sat there thinking for five minutes before Dr Stein spoke again.

"You don't have to decide right now, you can go home and talk about it."

"Will it make me better?" Alex asked quietly.

Dr Stein looked at Alex thoughtfully for a few seconds.

"99% of patients see massive improvements. Of course a lot comes down on the willingness of the person to get better." She answered.

Mr Wolff looked down at Alex was still staring at his hands. Feeling his dad watching him Alex looked up into his eyes.

"I just want to get better dad," Alex said quietly.

"I know Alex," Mr Wolff said putting his arm around him.

They talked for another half an hour sorting out the details before Dr Stein left.


	7. Dealing With Nat

"As for you Nat, I don't want to see you back at school for the rest of the week." Mrs Schnamp said briskly.

"Ooooh Suspension… scary" Nat said sarcastically.

"No Nat, not suspension. Lets call it a forced sabbatical." Mrs Schnamp said coldly.

Alex was back to staring at his hands. He was withdrawn with nervous anticipation at going to St Corstaphines. He almost didn't notice Nat and Mr Wolff stand up and begin to leave. Only Mr Wolff tapping his shoulder brought him to his senses.

"Can I see Juanita?" Alex pleaded quietly as they left the high school.

"Yeah because that's exactly what she needs… a distraction," Nat said fuming.

"Shut up Nat," Alex said quietly.

Mr Wolff sighed.

"She's in school Alex," Mr Wolff said a bit exasperated.

"I know but I really want to see her." Alex pleaded more desperately.

Mr Wolff relented.

"Only if the teacher lets you Alex," Mr Wolff warned.

Alex felt a little happier as he walked into the middle school. He knew Juanita would still be maths, and slowly walked down the corridor to the classroom.

He timidly knocked on the door.

After a few moments Mr Johnston opened it.

"Alex!" He said surprised, "We didn't expect you back this early,"

"I'm not back," Alex said hollowly.

Mr Johnston was saddened by Alex. He found it hard to believe that this timid kid infront of him used to be so confident and full of energy. He used to perform infront of thousands of people for crying out loud, and now appeared to have lost his nerve.

"Let me guess, Juanita right?" Mr Johnston quietly.

Alex noticed how much differently he was being treated. What happened to the 'Mr Wolff' every few seconds.

Alex just nodded in answer to the question.

A few moments later and Juanita appeared out the door.

"Hey Alex," She said quietly as she gave him a hug.

Juanita noticed how subdued Alex was, she had to contain herself to stop her from overwhelming Alex.

"Hey Juanita," Alex said quietly as he hugged her back, "I missed you,"

"Me too dawg,"

"You missed yourself too?" Alex asked as he let go of Juanita and gave a weak smile.

Juanita gave a small laugh.

Alex didn't have a lot to say, but felt comforted being around someone who had experienced what he had.

"So what's up Alex" Juanita said tenderly.

"I have to go to St Corstiphines tomorrow." Alex said quietly

"That's that…" Juanita started.

"Nut house…" Alex cut through depressed thinking about it.

"Alex it's not a nut house, it will make you better," She said trying to reassure Alex.

"Like the medication?" Alex asked frustrated.

At that moment the bell rung.

Juanita quickly hugged Alex.

"I'll see you later," She said before disappearing back inside the classroom.

Alex walked a few steps to where Mr Wolff and Nat were waiting. They continued on and headed home.

A couple of days later and Alex had gone in for treatment. Nat hung around the apartment. He wasn't in a good mood, even compared to the mood he had been in over the last few days. His was angry at his dad for making him clean up the room, which Alex had made a mess of in the first place. It was a Friday and he had been told not to turn up. About half and hour after school finished Rosalina turned up.

"Hey Nat… where's Alex?" She asked walking in and noticing his absence.

"The nut house," Nat said still mulling over having to clean the room.

Rosalina looked at him skeptically.

"It's true we dropped him off at St Corstaphines Yesterday," Nat said trying to calm down in front of Rosalina.

"And you didn't even think to send so much as a txt." Rosalina said annoyed.

"I thought the news would have told everybody," Nat said defensively.

"Nat you know damn well Cooper rallied a bunch of celebrities to swear that until Alex was better they would never give an interview again, if any media outlet published an article about Alex so much as stubbing his toe." Rosalina said giving Nat a narrow icy look.


	8. Spilling The Beans

Nat and Mr Wolff walked into the visiting room at St Corstaphines. They were finally allowed to come and visit him. They were both surprised to see Alex sitting at one of the tables wearing a straight jacket though.

"Ha Ha, Look Nat, I love myself" Alex said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well done Alex, you accomplished what a two year old could do with out a jacket." Nat said cynically.

"Cut it out Nat, I'm sick of it," Mr Wolff said angrily.

"What's with you?" Alex asked losing his happy mood, why couldn't Nat at least support him in getting better.

Nat ignored Alex, he figured Alex was bound to do something stupid again which would disrupt Alex's emotional balance. So what was the point in treating him now?

"Just one question, why are you wearing a straight jacket?" Mr Wolff asked looking at Alex.

Alex squirmed his arms nervously with the confines of the jacket.

"It was fun, they let us have a water fight, in one of the gyms. Then one of the kids got bucket of water and was going to throw it over me. Then I remembered that 'she' did that to me, I got scared and next thing I knew, they were pulling me off this guy. There was lots of blood. They took me back to my room, and told me that although I was here to get better, I couldn't do anything to stop others doing the same. They said I had to wear this for a couple of weeks." Alex said dully.

"And your ok with that?" Mr Wolff asked.

"Not at first, because I had a panic attack," Alex mumbled quietly, his various counsellors had told him it was best to talk about these things.

"But it's good in away, Alex said looking discreetly at one the caretakers. "Because I have a lot of panic attacks and can't use my arms they have someone always just looking out for me. They let me out of the jacket to use the bathroom and to eat. Otherwise they keep me in it," Alex said quietly, he wasn't too bothered he knew it could be worse.

"You have to tell them when you have to go to the bathroom." Nat sneered.

Alex glared at him.

"It's no different to school. And at least they give me the chance to go," Alex said agitated.

'Don't even think about it' Nat mouthed to Alex.

"What are you on about," Nat said trying to act curious.

"Don't act stupid Nat, you remember that time you tied me and gagged me just so you could sleep" Alex retorted.

Mr Wolff looked between his sons. He thought he had an idea at what Alex was on about.

"Yeah like anyone is going to trust someone whose locked in a nuthouse wearing a straight jacket." Nat sneered, he knew Alex would lose it and try to attack him, and that would be the end of the visit and his secret would be safe.

"I'm not a Nut" Alex said standing up and diving over the table at Nat trying to hit him but his arms were confined in the jacket.

Nat laughed as Alex flailed about the table. Two of the caregivers came over and pulled Alex off the table.

"You've had enough for one day," one of them said kindly but forcefully.

Alex cried as he realized this was Nat's plan.

"Come on Alex," The other one said and tried to lead Alex away.

Alex fought trying to get to his dad. Mr Wolff stood up and motioned for them to wait a minute. He went over and gave Alex a hug. He hugged Alex until he calmed down.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll deal with your brother," He whispered quietly.

Alex sniffed loudly as he nodded.

"How about I bring Juanita to visit next week?" Mr Wolff then asked, hoping to give Alex something to look forward other than a repeat of this week.

"Thanks dad" Alex sniffed as his dad let go and he was guided away.

"What did Alex ever do to you?" Mr Wolff asked annoyed as he and Nat arrived.

"Have you ever tried to sleep when you get woken up each night by Alex having nightmares each and every night," Nat said frustrated.

"You see that thing over there, it's called a couch, it is possible to sleep on one," Mr Wolff said pointing at the couch.

There was a knock on the door, they both knew it was Rosalina.

"Come in," Mr Wolff called out beating Nat to it.

Rosalina walked in, she felt uncomfortable she felt the tension between Nat and his dad.

"We should talk Rosie" Mr Wolff said quietly.

"No Rosalina, lets go," Nat said wanting to get away from his dad.

"SIT DOWN!" Mr Wolff shouted giving Nat a look that by all rights should have killed him.

Nat knew he would have to do as he was told, and they both he and Rosalina nervously sat down in the lounge.

"How's Alex" she asked quietly.

"He was happyish, unil Nat opened his mouth," Mr Wolff said glaring at Nat, "Then he tormented his brother so much Alex's visit was cut short,"

Rosalina glared at Nat. Rosalina was the only one who lately could make Nat feel guilt, and Nat felt really bad about we had just done to Alex.

"Why would you do that to Alex?" Rosalina asked quietly. She was well aware like everyone that Nat had become nothing less than a prick. She thought that is was just the stain of having to look after Alex, but since Alex had been in care Nat hadn't improved.

"I don't know, I just see him and get annoyed." Nat said avoiding Rosalina's eyes.

"Right… So am I supposed to believe that garbage?" Rosalina said furiously, she could read Nat like a book.

"Why don't you also tell Rosalina, what you did to Alex last week?" Mr Wolff said looking at Nat.

"What did he do?" Rosalina unsure if she wanted to know.

"I'm not saying," Nat said defiantly.

Mr Wolff glared at him.

"If you don't I will."

Nat just sat their defiantly.

"Fine, the night after Nats 'outbust', he decided that he needed sleep. But instead of sleeping on the couch like anyone else, He tied up his brother and gagged him. So when Alex woke up after having a nightmare, he couldn't move or get comfort from anyone and ended up wetting himself." Mr Wolff said quietly but angrily.

"Jesus Christ Nat, what's happened to you?" Rosalina said aghast.

Nat just glared at them both, he wasn't going to tell them.


	9. Bouncing Off The Walls

Mr Wolff, Juanita and Nat went to went to visit to Alex. They noticed he was still in the straight jacket, but Mr Wolff remembered Alex saying 'couple of weeks'.

"Hey dad, I'm still hugging myself," Alex said with the same mischievous glint in his eye as last time.

Mr Wolff smiled, at least Alex was still making light of the situation.

Nat slightly grimaced, but didn't say anything, his dad had told him, he wasn't allowed to speak unless he was going to be nice.

"Alex?" Juanita said slowly, "If you're hugging yourself, how are you going to hug me?"

Alex looked at her for about half a minute as though she was demented, he was scared she wouldn't like him because she thought he was crazy.

"Ha ha you have to hug yourself for me" Alex said finally before laughing quietly.

Juanita laughed and hugged herself.

Alex laughed harder. He didn't think she would actually do it.

"Having fun Alex?" Nat asked sullenly.

Alex suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Nat.

"Are you going to let me?" Alex asked seriously.

"I suppose…" Nat said forcing the words out of him.

"So Alex, Whatchya been up to?" Juanita said squeezing him as she hugged him.

"Stuff…" Alex said vaguely, as he kept looking at Nat.

"Like what," she asked trying to get more information.

"Stuff stuff," Alex didn't want to say until he was sure it was working.

"Hey I can show you my room!" Alex said excitedly standing up.

"Are you sure your allowed?" Mr Wolff asked looking at Alex, he was pleased to see he had some bounce in his step.

"Yep," Alex said smiling a bit lopsidedly. "And who cares if I wasn't."

Alex started leading the way, and one of the caregivers started to follow although they kept their distance.

"It's cool here, they let you do a lot, unless your too much of a pain in the ass then they put you in another ward.

Alex showed them one of the rooms.

"I used to be in here," Alex said showing them a room. It had a sort of cell feeling, with just a tightly made bed and a toilet.

"Used to be?" Mr Wolff asked quietly.

"Yeah, when they put me in this," Alex said moving his arms around a bit as a gesture, "They moved me down the ward," Alex said leading them further.

Juanita just smirked she hadn't seen Alex like this in so long and it reminded her of why she liked him in the first place.

Alex led them to a room further along, the plaque by the door simply read_. _

'_Alex Wolff__'_

The room was completely empty, but they all noticed that the whole room was padded.

"They put you in here?" Nat said almost cynically. He thought it was as bad as the room Juanita's aunt had locked Alex in.

Alex looked at Nat and could see some uneasiness in him.

"Yep, it's a whole lot more fun and interesting than the other room," Alex said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Interesting?" Mr Wolff asked curiously.

"Fun?" Juanita asked the same way, "There's nothing in there."

"Yeah fun, I couldn't do this in the other room," Alex said before he ran in and threw himself against the wall before bouncing off and landing on the floor laughing.

With abit of difficultly Alex climbed to his feet.

Juanita Nat and Mr Wolff all just looked at Alex with a blank expression.

Alex shrugged before throwing himself against the wall again. He was laughing when he stood up again.

"Go on Juanita, you have a go," Alex said urging her on.

"What do I do?" She asked a little perplexed.

"What? You just throw yourself at the wall" Alex said as he did it again to show Juanita.

Juanita walked in uneasily, on the uneven floor. She was surprised at how soft it was. She lightly threw herself at the wall. She hesitated and mid jump used her arms to cushion the impact, she merely bounced off and landed on the floor. Juanita lay there laughing.

"This jackets good… it's stops my arms getting in the way," Alex said laughing at Juanita.

The caretaker stood on the other side of the corridor looking into the room. They carried a highly amused smile on their face, Alex was one of the few people who had turned the room into a game.

Alex and Juanita kept throwing themselves at the wall for another couple minutes while Nat and Mr Wolff watched.

Soon Nat could take no more, he run inside Alex's room. Alex saw him running and dived to the side of the room. He was surprised to see when he turned around that Nat was lying on a heap on the floor laughing. Alex just looked at him uneasily.

"Wow Alex, you really have been bouncing off the walls," Nat said laughing. As much as he had tried it had been impossible not to be infected with Alex's mood, which seemed to contagious.

Alex smiled slightly. He tried to walk on his knees to a corner, but kept falling down on the uneven floor. He then with a bit of difficulty stood up and put his back to the corner before he slid down until he was sitting down.

Mr Wolff came in and sat down. Nat and Juanita went and sat beside him.

"You seem… happy…" Mr Wolff said amused.

Alex started laughing and slid down the wall until he was on his side laughing.

"Seem," Alex said has he managed to stop laughing.

From the position on his side he could see the caretaker talking to Dr Stein.

"You can come and talk too," Alex shouted out to her. He knew his dad would have questions.

Alex then struggled as he tried to sit up right. Dr Stein walked in and pulled Alex back into a sitting position before sitting down herself.

"Your lucky you caught Alex on a good day," She said smiling to Nat, Juanita and Mr Wolff.

"Why what's he like on a bad day?" Juanita asked.

"Destructive and uncooperative" Dr Stein said simply, the straight jacket prevented Alex from destroying too much.

"Huh no different than before," Nat said quietly.

"Although he is now having as many good days as he is bad." Dr Stein added.

Juanita looked at Alex and gave a small smile.

"We are trying to wean him off some of the drugs, but so far we haven't had any luck," Dr Stein continued.

As Dr Stein talked to Mr Wolff, Alex started talking to Juanita.

"So what have you been up to?" Alex asked quietly.

Juanita looked at him.

"School... it's seems strange being back," Juanita said quietly.

"Hmmmmmm, I wouldn't know," Alex asked a bit bothered. He missed the old life, where it was just Alex, Juanita, Nat, The Band, Music and school.

"I'm sorry Alex," Juanita said, she could tell that as much as Alex disliked school he wanted to get some normalcy back into his life.

"I'll probably be stuck in school for ever..." Alex said, he knew or remember nothing of what he had learned, and he knew that he had only actually been at school for a month and a half, he had no hope of passing the year.

"Alex, you won't be stuck in school forever," Juanita said quietly.

"Don't they tutor you here?" Nat asked quietly.

Alex looked at his brother.

"They don't have the time, I'm too screwed up for them to," Alex said, he could feel his depression coming on.

"We'll help you get through," Juanita said giving Alex a hug, "I'll fail all my classes if I have to,"

Alex smiled weakly.

Dr Stein spoke up as she overheard the tail end of the conversation.

"How long have you been out of school Alex?" She asked, she could read his file, but Alex's treatment involved him opening up.

Alex shrugged.

"I don't know, I got suspended around the end of the second week back since summer," Alex said quietly.

"Why did you get suspended,"

Alex shrugged again.

"I thought everyone was against me, I thought Nat blamed me because our mom died," Alex said quietly.

"How did she die?" Dr Stien pressed.

Alex was uncomfortable with that question, but he wanted to get better and as his various counsellors said talking about things was one of the best ways.

"Giving birth to me,"

"OK so when did you go back to school?"

Alex shrugged.

"After 7 weeks" He mumbled.

"They suspended you for that long?"

"No he..." Juanita said cutting in.

"Please let Alex answer the questions, it will help him," Dr Stein said kindly but sternly.

"No, I think it was only supposed a week or something, but I kept blowing off the meeting I had to have... and then I got arrested."

"Why?"

"I beat up someone who was picking on me all year," Alex said quietly, he was happy to know the Ryan had been expelled the day he got out of jail.

"Then what?"

"When I got over all that I was back at school for a month before we had to prepare for our reunion concert. And then the 'it' happened,"

Dr Stein knew Alex was very slowly opeining up to what happened with his consellors and this was not the time to push futher.

"Ok, and did you go back to school at all?" She asked.

Alex shook his head.

"I was in hospital for a month and a half, and then when I got out, dad wouldn't let me go back... and then I came here." Alex finished.

Dr Stein though for a few minutes.

"Whats the date today?" She asked.

"April 17th," Alex said quietly.

"I think we could get you an excemption through Medical and Psychatric grounds" Dr Stein said quietly, she knew that Alex would if he was lucky be back just before summer started.

"Really?" Alex asked getting excited.

Dr Stein just nodded and Alex felt some pressure ease of him.


	10. Surprising Alex

"How's Alex, Nat?" Rosalina asked a couple of days later.

"Bouncing off the walls," Nat said quietly.

"Nat why are you being so mean to your brother," Rosalina said angrily.

"What!?" Nat said shocked, he had been alot more pleasant since he had been affected by Alex's happiness.

"No he really was, apparently we got Alex on a good day." Nat said.

Rosalina looked at Nat, she was sceptical but one look told her that Nat was back to himself.

"So Alex was bouncing of the walls?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah literally, and he doesn't have to go back to school until after summer, I think they will have a tutor help him out with things next year seeing as they will put him up to the next grade even though he pretty much missed the whole year,"

Rosalina smirked.

"And to think that we have to start studying for our end of year exams," Rosalina said.

"I guess it means that he can give all his attention to getting better, instead of having to think about repeating the year." Nat said a little bit envious of his brother.

"So when are you going and seeing him again." Rosalina asked.

"Tomorrow, I have to drop all these off to him," Nat said gesturing to a pile of cards containing well wishing messages from Alex's class and a few of his friends. He was a bit surprised to see one in there from Big Ella and Little Grace.

As Nat had promised he went to visit Alex taking all the cards with him.

"He's just finishing off with one of his counsellors but you can go in if you don't disturb him," Dr Stein said as Nat approached her.

Nat just nodded and slipped into the room Alex was in and waited at the back. Nat knew that this was Alex's type of room, it was filled with musical instruments of every sorts, Nat wasn't at all surprised to see Alex throwing a beat out on the drums. Nat just stood quietly he knew better than to disrupt Alex.

"Did you get that?" Alex asked as finished playing.

"Very good Alex, I got it," Alex's counsellor said, "Have you got words for your song?"

Alex nodded, he hadn't noticed Nat, he was too wrapped up in what he was doing.

Alex stood up from the Drums and went over to the piano and sat down there.

Alex started playing before he began to sing.

"Hakunamatata, Means No Worries, For the rest of your days. It's a catastrophe and an apostrophe, Hakunamatata" Alex sang before he stopped and cracked up laughing.

"Psych," He said laughing.

Nat couldn't help but suppress a laugh, at least his brother still had his sense of humour.

Alex's counsellor laughed, on a good day, it was difficult to get anything done, because Alex would crack everyone up.

"Hold on I got some better ones here." Alex said as he tried to stop laughing.

Alex's Counsellor clicked something before Alex started to play again.

'_I__'__m so crazy that I__'__m bouncing of the walls,_

_but I__'__m getting better now that I__'__m still bouncing off the walls._

_I was there to have fun,_

_But I lived what I never want to live again._

_But now I am free and now I am Crazy._

_I__'__m so crazy that I__'__m bouncing of the walls,_

_but I__'__m getting better now that I__'__m still bouncing off the walls._

I was battered and bruised

So scared and afraid

All because of what she did to me,

She made me crazy.

_I__'__m so crazy that I__'__m bouncing of the walls,_

_but I__'__m getting better now that I__'__m still bouncing off the walls._

_Solid walls don__'__t work,_

_And postered walls aren__'__t any better._

_Because when your bouncing of the walls_

_Padded ones are best…_'

Alex's counsellor just looked at Alex as he wound down the song.

He wasn't sure himself whether this song was getting at Alex's frustration at having to come here in the first place or his enjoyment at bouncing on the walls.

"Well done Alex, that was great," his counsellor said.

"Thanks," Alex said

Alex's counsellor looked at his watch.

"Well that's us for another day Alex, although it looks like you got a visitor." He said noticing Nat.

"Really?" Alex said looking around.

He saw Nat standing there looking amused.

"Hey Alex,"

"Hey Nat," Alex said a bit surprised, he still hadn't forgiven Nat for the things that Nat had done to him, and he knew that Nat knew this.

"I came to give you these," Nat said handing Alex a bag containing all the cards.

"Thanks," Alex said awkwardly as he began to look through the cards. Reading them made him feel a whole lot more better.

Nat had the radio on the Friday night as he sat down studying.

'_This next song, is the surprise new hit from Alex Wolff, __'__Bouncing of the walls__'__. This song crashed Itunes with over 3 million downloads when it was released on Wednesday despite the fact no one has seen Alex since he was rescued in Vancouver in late January.__'_

Nat smiled a bit as he heard this, little did Alex know he had secretly recorded Alex playing it when he was there on Tuesday. Nat then looked at the letter addressed to Alex on the desk, he had an inkling of what it might say but would have to wait until he gave it Alex the next day.

Alex looked forward to the weekly visits from his family and Juanita, although he was exhausted today. He had made a lot of progress the day before. He had opened up a lot about the abuse he suffered, and it was emotionally draining.

"Hey Alex," Mr Wolff, Nat and Juanita said together.

"Hey," Alex said a bit shaken, opening up to his counsellors had caused him to have worse nightmares than usual.

"How are you?" Juanita asked.

"Aaargh," Alex said frustrated, he wasn't sure if he was feeling better or worse than yesterday.

"You ok?" Juanita asked.

"Just frustrated," Alex said.

Juanita felt sorry for Alex, even though she knew Alex was sick of people feeling sorry for him, he just wanted to be treated normally.

"I never told anyone this before, but when Juanita's aunt was doing her thing, I just wanted to die." Alex said quietly.

Nat noticed that he actually said 'Juanita aunt' not 'she' or 'her'. He had come quite far.

"I'm glad that you didn't dawg," Juanita said putting her arm around Alex.

Alex looked a bit uncomfortable. He just wanted to be friends with Juanita. He knew he would like it to be the way it was but he didn't feel ready anymore.

"Well if you died Alex, then I couldn't give you this," Nat said giving Alex the letter.

Alex looked at strangely.

He open the envelope and looked read the letter.

_Dear Mr Alexander Wolff_

_We are writing to inform you the your song __'__bouncing of the walls__'__ has been nominated for VMA for __'__best rock song__'…_

"Nat…" Alex said quietly and confused, "How did people hear my song?"

Nat looked a bit uncomfortable, but thought that he better be honest.

"I secretly recorded you when I visited you on Tuesday. I wanted to surprise you to say that I'm sorry." Nat said quietly and nervously.

Alex looked at his brother.

He then suddenly stood up and dived across the table. The caregivers moved closer but stopped when they saw that Alex was hugging Nat not attacking him.

"You know, you could have walked around the table," Nat said a bit embarrassed.

Alex didn't pay any attention.

"I love you Nat, Thank you," Alex said crying into Nat's shoulder.


End file.
